The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional network systems, domain name service (DNS) is used for communicating over a network to a particular location on the network. Specifically, a domain name registered with DNS is assigned to a particular location [e.g. interact protocol (IP) address] on the network for use by users in communicating to the particular location. Thus, when a user communicates with a website, the user directs the communication to the domain name specific to the location of the website.
However, the traditional way of using DNS to access websites has been limited in various respects. For example, a single DNS entry pointing to the location of a website has typically been generated when the website is created. Unfortunately, this does not account for when there are multiple locations from which a website may be accessed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling multiple DNS entries to be generated when a website is created to improve the manner in which DNS may be utilized for accessing websites.